Medication carts are frequently used in hospitals and nursing homes for dispensing medication to the patients. The prior medication carts of which applicant is aware have suffered from a number of disadvantages including cost and difficulty of construction. They also have not provided a cart and cassette combination with a variety of different cassettes that provide different types and sizes of medication storage receptacles. For these and other reasons there has existed a need for a medication dispensing system which utilizes a cart and easily removable, self-contained, lockable medication cassettes of varying sizes that are capable of accommodating various sizes and types of medication receptacles.
It has therefore been an object of this invention to provide a self-contained medication storage cassette which is easily assembled, and which comprises elements that may be combined to provide cassettes of varying sizes. It has been a further objective to provide such cassettes that have a simple yet safe locking system. These and other objectives of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention.